The Game Called Life
by Messenger-of-Heaven
Summary: This is a story , not very good if you ask me ,  about Kai and his past with the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade or anything close to beyblade.

All rights go to Takao Aoki.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

He always kept a straight, emotionless face, no matter what his teammates and other people said about him. However that emotionless face was just a mask to hide his true feelings. Feelings of sadness, lonelyness, and rage. They treated him with mockery and contempt, not showing him even the slightest hint of respect.

He was all alone. Left alone with his own thoughts that he feared. The darkness was his only comfort. He didn't have anyone. No one at all. This was how the three years with the Bladebreakers went. This was how Kai Hiwatari, the world-wide known team captian of the Bladebreakers lived.

* * *

><p>Kind of short but my chapters get longer. Tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Takao Aoki.

Chapter 2

Kai, after taking ten minutes to wake Tyson up, headed outside to practice his beyblading. Tyson's annoyingly loud yells, which really didn't help Kai's headache at all, could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood. After a few hours, Rei, Tyson, Kenny, and Max came out the doors ready to beyblade with their captain.

"You're early,'" noted Kenny.

"No you're just late," Kai retorted.

Tyson, being who he is, huffed at Kai and yelled,

"Why don't you be more nice. Besides we were eating breakfast!"

"You need three to four hours to eat?"

"I'm a growing boy!"

'Yeah right,' Kai thought as he rolled is eyes and walked away. Away from his so called team.

A few minutes into training, Tyson was already complaining, which still didn't help the growing headache, that which settled in the front of Kai's head. Rei, somehow sensed this, walked beside Kai, put a hand on his shoulder, and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kai spat.

Kai, who doesn't like physical contact, ripped his shoulder from Rei's hand, and walked away...again.

"Typical Kai," Rei sighed.

Hw turned around and joined the rest of his team and trained until it came to dinner time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. Takao Aoki does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kai woke up and looked at his clock, which read 4:32 am. Kai sighed, got up and got dressed. He went downstairs and made his breakfast; toast and coffee. Strong coffee. He got a book, wnet to the living room, sat on the couch, and started to read.

By the time everyone else got up, Kai was already training; Russian style. They took notice of this and sighed deeply. Tyson quickly said,

"Let's go swimming!"

"But we have to train," Kenny muttered.

"_We? _You mean me!"

"You mean _us. _We're a team Tyson, why don't you start acting like it," Rei corrected.

"Whatever. I'm a three time world champion, I don't need to train. I'm the best." Tyson announced while pointing to himself.

Max, having not said anything, finally stepped up and said,

"You're being really self-centered. There is no 'I' in 'team'. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Whatever."

"Besides Kai would be really mad if he found out you skipped training," Kenny added.

"Who cares."

"Yes. Who cares indead," A voice said.

They all turn around to see Kai standing in the doorway, with the usual cold look plastered on his face. However this look was even more cold. They could feel a murderous aura coming from Kai. After a long agonizing moment, Kai walked away. Leaving the his team to cower in horror. They all looked at each other, sensing their own fear. They all agreed to keep a distance fron Kai. Just until he calmed down, and if he told them to do something, they were to do it with no complaints.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Kai was still beyblading. Although Tyson's grandfathercame outside to tell Kai to get some sleep, Kai still refused to got to bed. By 1 in the morning, Kai had worn himself down enough to get at least two hours of sleep. His headache helped exhaust him. So he finally decided to quit for the night and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I hoped you like it. Please tell me what you think. And please tell me what I could add to make it better.<p> 


End file.
